


black and blue

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 28: Beaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Gladio comes to.





	black and blue

Gladio comes to a cold rag touching his temple, and he jerks, flailing--

Hands grip him easily. “Easy, easy,” Clarus says, and his voice is low, soothing in the face of Gladio’s terror. “Easy, Gladio. Steady on.”

“Noct,” his throat aches, but he gets it out.

“Safe, back at the Citadel. You got him out. It’s okay, he’s under guard. Nobody’s going to be touching him.”

The fight runs out of him at the news. He sags back, eyes shutting as his father goes back to carefully cleaning the mess at his brow, where one of the fuckers had tried slicing him open with a razor blade.

Well, tried to slice  _ Noctis  _ open. Gladio had just gotten in the way. Again. 

“Don’t fall back asleep,” Clarus advises, and so Gladio cracks open his other eye. “I can’t be hauling you around like I could when you were tiny.”

He snorts. “Whassa matter, can’t handle someone your own size?”

“One of me is fine, two is a nightmare,” Clarus recites his king’s favorite insult, and Gladio cracks a grin. 

“Yeah. I can believe it. How long have I been out?”

“Since Cor pulled you off the leader, about two hours. He helped haul you in so I could get you cleaned up, and then he had to go back to arrest the rest of the jarheads.” He gives one final swipe, and then tosses the rag over the sink. “Right. Think you can stand?”

With his father’s help, they manage to limp back to his room, Gladio groaning at the relief his bed provides. He’s one giant walking bruise with a bad ankle and a headache. “Pain pills are on your desk,” Clarus tells him. “Glass of water is right there. Don’t knock it off.”

“Mm. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And Gladiolus?”

“Mm?” he asks around a mouthful of water.

“Next time you hit someone assaulting your king, make damned sure you break their fucking jaw.”

He salutes as he collapses back in bed. “Aye aye, boss.”


End file.
